Teresa
"This little girl, who's not even half my size... taught me that tears can flow even from these silver eyes." ''–Teresa of the Faint Smile '''Teresa' is Claymore No. 1 of her generation and is considered one of the eight most powerful Claymores of all time (Scene 110). She is known as "Teresa of the Faint Smile" (微笑のテレサ, Bishō no Teresa, literally "Smiling Teresa") for effortlessly killing yomas and awakened beings with a faint smile on her face. She is so powerful that she rarely, if ever, has to use even 10% of her yoki in battle. Her rise to No. 1 leads to the demotion of the previous No. 1, Rosemary, who, angered by Teresa's promotion, challenges her to a duel as an Awakened Being. Not long into the fight, Teresa kills her, releasing only 10% of her yoki. Etymology "Teresa" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Teresa" (テレサ, pronounced "te-re-sah" or "te-re-zah"). In the West, "Teresa" is originally a 4th Century Spanish name. Confined to Spain and Portugal until the 17th Century. Possibly derived from the Greek "theros" ("heat" or "summer"), or "therizo" ("to harvest"). Or the Greek island of "Therasia," which may be the name of an ancient deity. In the series, Teresa is depicted as one of the Twin Goddesses of Love (the other being Clare). Appearance Human: In a dream, Teresa remembers her long black hair and dark eyes, and she is still haunted by being betrayed by those she trusted and sold out to the Organization. Claymore: Teresa has long, wavy, pale blonde hair parted down the middle, which she wears loose. She has silver eyes like all of Claymores. 180cm (5ft 10.86in—same height as Irene). File:Raging_Teresa.jpg|Teresa raging at the Bandits File:Teresa_Smile_at_Clare.jpg|Teresa smiling at Clare at the end of the battle File:Teresa_on_The_Moonlight.jpg File:Bishou_No_Teresa.jpg Teresa.jpg|Teresa using 10% of her Yoma powers|link=Teresa Personality When she was a child, Teresa always attempted to escape. She was known as a problem child at the Claymore training school (Scene 64). Before Teresa meets Clare, Teresa is a cold-blooded, solitary killer who would accept any assignment without complaint. But Clare changes Teresa—she opens emotionally and acts maternal. In Irene's opinion, this leads to Teresa's death. Abilities Acute Yoki Sensing Teresa possesses a rare level of yoki sensing. Teresa can sense the movements and flow of yoki in Yoma and Claymore alike, predicting their every move. Clare inherits this ability from her flesh implanted into her. Yoki Teresa rates high in Agility and Muscular Strength. She twisted off the awakened Rosemary's arm with ease before releasing her yoki. Augmenting those qualities is her high level of yoki; a mere ten percent release was enough to frighten a fully awakened Rosemary and nearly defeat a near-awakened Priscilla. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 1. *Yoki: S (Special Level of Ability) *Agility: A *Muscular Strength: A *Spirit: A *Perception: S *Leadership: B Biography Early Life Teresa's early life is vague. She guesses that her parents named her Teresa after one of the Twin Goddesses of Love. In her dreams, she remembers having black hair that she believes to be her best fe ature. At some point in her life, she is sold to the Organization by the people she trusted (whether her family or the town she is from, it is never said). During her Claymore training, she is called a "problem child" by a handler. In one of her escapades, she meets Rafaela in a Yoma-infested forest. As a Claymore, Teresa is a cold-blooded killer who cares for no one, performing her assignments in a blase manner. She likes to frighten clients with horror stories. But she keeps some secrets from the Organization (Extra Scene 1), while suspecting them of the worst (Scene 12, Anime Scene 5). Time with Clare While in the village of Teo, Teresa kills six Yoma. But she senses a seventh. She spots the Yoma hiding behind a young girl. After killing the Yoma, Teresa discovers the girl was kept as a prisoner and toy of the Yoma. Despite rebuffs to the mysterious girl's attempts at affection, the girl persists. The mystery girl follows Teresa clay-06-00.jpg|Teresa crying Clay-06-06.jpg|Teresa and Clare C_6.jpg claymore6-300x178.jpg clay-06-14.jpg|Teresa after killing all the bandits through the wilderness. Despite Teresa's initial annoyance, she becomes fond of her. Teresa names the girl Clare, after the Twin Goddesses of Love, Clare and Teresa. Clare awakens Teresa's lost compassion, leading Teresa to say: "This young girl, whose small body is only half the size of mine, taught me that tears can, too, flow from these silver eyes." From here, Teresa openly shows her affection to Clare without holding back her emotions. But she leaves Clare with foster parents in Rokut, believing a normal life would still be best for Clare. However, the village is raided by bandits and Teresa rushes back to save her. Seeing Clare's bloodied form, Teresa flies into a rage and kills the bandits, breaking the rule that a Claymore should never kill humans, no matter what the circumstances. Battle with Priscilla By breaking the Organization cardinal rule, Teresa is targeted for death. At an execution party of five Claymores, Teresa disables all with one sword stroke. She says she must live for Clare. Priscilla (Claymore No. 2), Irene (No. 3), Noel (No. 4) and Sophia (No. 5) are now assigned to execute Teresa. But the hit squad is little more than an organized mob—the leader, Priscilla—cannot lead. Teresa defeats them easily. Teresa considers killing Priscilla because she senses Priscilla may one day surpass her. However, Clare has softened her warrior heart. She spares Priscilla. Teresa leaves town with Clare. Priscilla pursues Teresa and attacks in blind rage. Priscilla releases 70% yoki, still losing to Teresa, who releases 10%. Priscilla begs Teresa to euthanize her before she fully awakens. But Teresa hesitates too long and Priscilla picks up a sword and decapitates her. Clare decides on using the Organization as a venue for revenge. She carries Teresa's head, searching for a man-in-black. She finds Rubel. She demands Teresa's flesh and blood be put in inside her own body (Scene 24). Relationships Clare At first Teresa is irritated by Clare's persistence in following her. Eventually, she becomes attached to her and develop a mother-daughter relationship. Irene While Irene shows familiarity with Teresa at the start of the battle, it is unclear what sort of friendship, if any, existed beforehand. Behind the Scenes * Teresa's voice actor is Romi Paku and her English voice actor is Christine Auten. * She has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD called "Tensei" meaning "Reincarnation." Category:Claymore